Testing network elements, such as cable end points, of a communication network, is prone to delays and human error due to errors selecting an appropriate testing specification for a particular network element, confusing crowded network elements, difficulty locating a network element at a communication network site, and inputting into a testing device an incorrect identification code for a network element that is being tested.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to overcome the aforementioned challenges.